


More Than Twins

by Shabby86



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Chris reveals a significant piece of his past to Toby. He wishes things could be more like they were... he's missing someone special to him. Toby helps reunite Chris with said missing person. They celebrate the best way Keller knows how!





	More Than Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



Snug in bed after a particularly lengthy day, Chris Keller resolves it's time he comes clean to his lover. He's adored Tobias Beecher since their OZ days. What a place to find your soulmate! Chris owes Toby his life for discovering the technicality that freed him. He's uncertain why he hasn't shared his secret yet. He loving cup Toby's chin, tilting his head up to meet his own eyes. 

“Tobe, I want to tell you about something. Well, it's actually a someone,” Chris mumbles nervously.

Toby perks right up, “what's the matter?”

Chris tugs Toby tightly against him, “I have a brother, T. A twin brother.”

Toby's face softens, he smiles sweetly, “I've often pondered how long it would take you to tell me.”

Chris scrunches his face in surprise, “how the hell did you already know? Why didn't you say anything?”

“Chris, my father's firm handled your case. Our private investigator does a stupendous job! Your twin, juvenile record, whole life was brought out. I found you changed your last name to your mother's maiden name the day you turned 18. You ran away from your father's abuse, while Elliot stayed to protect your mom. That decision couldn't have been easy for either of you. I figured there was a reason you hadn't told me. I knew you would spill the beans eventually,” Toby justifies, rubbing Chris' cheek with his fingertips.

“Our father was high-strung. We set him over the edge. Twins are different than non-twin brothers. We feel things on a different level. El and I went beyond that level. It started shortly after our 12th birthday. One late night I was laying on El's bed with him. We spent plenty of nights like that, talking until we passed out. On that warm spring night, Elliot grew silent, placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me. It was a hurried peck at first, then I kissed him back,” Chris begins to explain. He rolls onto his side, facing Toby, and demonstrates the kiss. 

Toby licks into Chris' mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Gradually he pulls back, “go on, baby, recount the rest.”

Chris clears his throat, “Just you try tearing our horny hormone flooded bodies apart! For a while, we stuck to our nightly make-out sessions. That steadily grew into grinding against one another. We'd jerk-off together, sometimes giving each other a... hand. For our 14th birthday, I shoplifted some lube to give to El. After our parents went to bed, I let El open his gift. He was so excited, he pinned me to my bed. He popped my cherry that night, then I took his. We cuddled, naked in my bed, falling asleep at some point. It was almost perfect, Tobe.”

“Almost? What happened?” Toby hesitates, concern written on his face.

“It was the one fucking time our father planned a birthday surprise for us. Our birthday was a Thursday. Apparently our dad took Friday off. He was going to take us hunting. He wanted to make men out of us. His words, not mine. He threw open the door to our room at 5am, only to discover we made 'men' out of each other. He found his boys, naked, snuggled with each other, bottle of lube next to the bed. We didn't possess the time to react before he had his belt off. The beating was unyielding, Tobe. Mom attempted to pacify him, but he wasn't hearing it. His 'little fags' needed to learn that what we did was a sin. He always hit us and mom, but not this terribly. Once he drank himself into a stupor for the night, El and I discussed our options. I wanted to leave. I had wished for him to join me. El is forever a protector. I love him for that. I understood why he chose to stay for mom. I think a part of him was afraid to lay another hand on me. Not because he'd get beat, but the fact that I would. He accepted my decision. A quick hug and kiss, then I was out the door. There's never a day I don't miss him,” Chris finishes explaining to Toby. Tears fall steadily from his eyes.

Toby cries too, for the heartache his lover felt and still suffers from. He wipes Chris' tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Baby, you don't have to endure this suffering anymore. You're an adult. Go see Elliot.”

“I have no idea where he is,” Chris sniffles.

“I do. The address is in your file. He's an SVU cop now. You're correct, he is forever a protector. I'll get the information for you. You can decide if you want to contact him. I'm betting he could use a shoulder to lean on. Elliot recently went through a divorce. You have 3 nieces and 2 nephews that would love their uncle Chris,” Toby informs him, hoping he will reunite with Elliot.

“Thank you, T. I love you so much,” Chris whispers, tugging Toby closer to him. After permitting Toby into the most vulnerable aspect of his past, he suddenly felt exhausted. They drift off into a peaceful slumber. 

Toby spent a total of twenty minutes in the office before texting Chris regarding Elliot. He had obtained his contact information for both home and work from the file. Chris responds with a quick 'thank-you' and a heart emoji. He sits quietly on the couch, staring at the message. His emotions overwhelm him. Does he bother his twin or let him be? It probably took years to recover from the loss. At least, it had for Chris. His gut clenches as the old wound reopens. Chris knows the only way to heal will be seeing his brother. It doesn't matter if he welcomes him or kicks him to the curb for being a coward. Chris will never forgive himself if he throws this chance away.  
Before he can talk himself out of going, Chris embarks up the stairs. He turns on the shower, undressing and obtaining a towel as the water warms up. He makes short work of washing himself. He dries his body, decides against a shave, and brushes his teeth. Chris slides his briefs and socks on. He wiggles into a pair of jeans that will leave zilch to the imagination. Flipping through the closet, he finds Toby's 'KISS' concert t-shirt and puts it on. It's his security blanket, of sorts, today. A splash of cologne, wallet, phone, and keys. It's gorgeous outside, so he leaves the leather jacket, steps into his boots, and is ready to face the day. He mounts his motorcycle and starts his journey to SVU. It'll be the first time Chris walks into a police station on his own accord. He drops a quick text to Toby, “I'm going in!”

“Good luck. I love you, Sexy. It'll go fine,” Toby responds. 

Chris strides into the police station, shivers with old memories, and locates the help desk. “Where can I find SVU,” he asks the officer.

“Undercover today, Detective,” the Officer counters.

“I'm not a detective. I'm here to see Elliot Stabler, he's my twin brother,” Chris laughs at the absurdity of him being a detective.

The Officer chuckles with him, assuming they're laughing at the same joke. “Okay. Take the elevator to the third floor. It's immediately to the left. Tell your brother I say hi, please,” he winks.  
Chris rolls his eyes, “Thank you. I'll tell him.”

Chris's stomach tightens as he steps into the elevator. His palms are sweaty. Hopefully he's well received. He goes where the officer directed him to. He anxiously peeks his head around the corner.

“May I help you,” a woman questions him. She's beautiful, with shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. She looks him over closely. Confusion written across her face.

“Yeah. I'm looking for Elliot Stabler,” Chris tells her, trying to check her out without being caught.

“Looking for? You look like Elliot,” She exclaims. 

“I'm his twin brother, Chris. We haven't seen each other since we were 14 years old. I hadn't known until now how to reach him,” Chris clarifies.

“I'm his partner, Olivia. He's never mentioned a brother, but I'm sure he will love to see you,” She reassures. “He's in the break-room refilling his coffee mug. Follow me.” Chris trailed along beside Olivia. “Hey El, you have a visitor,” she grins as they step into the break-room.

“Which one of the kids is it,” Elliot questions, his back to Olivia still. He finishes adding creamer to his coffee and spins around. His jaw hits the floor.

“Nice to see you, bro,” Chris says with a sly smirk. “Miss me?”

Elliot stumbles over his words, surprise capturing him. “Hi Chris. Yeah. Yeah, I have missed you.”  
Chris struts over to Elliot, hesitating a second, and wraps his arms around him. Elliot embraces his brother back, as tight as ever. Chris buries his head against Elliot's neck, inhaling deeply. The familiar scent is comforting. “What time do you get off,” he asks Chris.

“As soon as we have privacy,” Elliot whispers, the husky tone sends sparks right between Chris' legs. “Oh, you meant off of work,” he laughs, “4 o'clock. 1 more hour. Hang out until then, please?”

“Go to my house after work, please? We can grill some food and... catch up,” Chris offers.

“Sounds great. Come on, I have to finish my paperwork,” Elliot lifts his coffee and makes for his desk. “Help yourself to coffee, water, or soda. Any food or drinks you see are fair game, unless they have a name tag.”

Chris takes a bottle of water and follows his duplicate to his desk. The hour whooshes by. Elliot punches out, puts on his jacket, and they are on their way. “You ever been on a motorcycle,” Chris questions.

“Nope. Ex-wife thought they are too dangerous,” Elliot complains.

“Get ready for a thrill, handsome, you're going to ride with me,” Chris purrs. “My boyfriend, Toby, loves being on the bike with me.”

“I can't wait,” Elliot beams.

Chris tosses Elliot a helmet. He puts on his own and swings his leg over the bike. “Hop on,” he winks.  
Elliot climbs on behind his brother. “Wrap your arms around me tightly and don't let go.” Elliot does as he's told. Chris fires up the motorcycle and they're off.   
The rumble between his legs gives Elliot an erection. Chris feels the rigid length pressing against him. At the first red light they stop for, Elliot slides his hands under Chris's t-shirt. He gently scratches his belly. Chris groans, but it's muffed by the helmet. The light turns greens and they begin moving. After three more stop lights, Elliot pops the button on Chris' jeans. He tucks his right hand down Chris' underwear. Elliot encloses Chris' dick in his fist. He feels his twin's breath catch and snickers. He stills his hand as they drive, but once they halt again, he strokes Chris intensely. Elliot plays this game almost the entire way home. They are two blocks away from Chris' house, the last red light. Elliot doesn't know how close they are to their destination. He jerks Chris until his hips buck against his fist. Right before the light turns green, Chris blows his load in his jeans. It takes a moment to realize the light is green. Chris drives the rest of he way home, blushing profusely under his helmet. He parks in the garage, they climb off of the bike, remove their helmets, and Elliot bursts into laughter.

“What's so funny,” Chris rumbles.

“Nothing. It's just been too long since I had that much fun. I'm excited to have you in my life again,” Elliot confesses.

“Toby gave me your information when I told him about you last night,” Chris smiles.

“Is Toby your boyfriend? Why did he have my contact info,” Elliot questions.

“Yeah, Toby is my boyfriend. Um, El, I was in Oz. On death row. Murder. Toby and his father's law firm got the charges dropped. They helped me gain my freedom again. They have an amazing private detective and he happened across your info,” Chris explains, praying Elliot doesn't freak out about the murder charges.

“Murder? Did you... um...,” Elliot clears his throat. He prepares for an answer he may not enjoy. “Did you murder them? You can be honest with me. Chris, I'd never turn you in,” he reassures him. Truthfully, he wouldn't turn his twin in for anything.

“I took the fall for something Toby did. He has kids. I was looking at life already and I love him that much. I did murder a couple guys, but the FBI couldn't prove it. Let me explain. I hated the part of myself that enjoys the company of men for so long after I left. The beating dad gave us scared the shit out of me. I was afraid of being caught. Toby helped me accept the truth, and realize that there is nothing wrong with my sexuality,” Chris attempts to justify his sins. His eyes barely hold the tears back as he awaits El's reacting.

Elliot absorbs the information. It's a ton to be hit with. He pulls Chris into his arms and clings to him. “I understand. It wasn't right to kill those men, but I understand. I haven't looked at a man since that day. Well... until you walked into the station. I've spent every day since hoping you were alright.” 

Elliot places his hands on Chris' cheeks and kisses him sweetly. It quickly turns electrifying. Tongues grazing one another. Nipping lower lips. Moaning into the others mouth. Chris drags El over to the door, fumbles with the lock, finally gaining access to the house. They make it to the living room. Elliot stands in front of the couch. Chris drops to his knees. He undoes El's belt, pops his button, and unzips his jeans. He nuzzles against the bulge straining to be freed. He yanks Elliot's jeans down to his knees, along with his underwear. He shoves El onto the couch and takes his pants the rest of the way off. Chris wastes no time dragging his tongue over Elliot's delicate penis head. Elliot practically purrs. Chris swallows him whole. He lazily bobs his head, feeling his brother scratch his scalp. The harder Chris sucks, the faster Elliot pumps his hips. They're both so lost in sensation that they fail to notice Toby's home. Toby leans against the door frame, watching his guy enjoy himself. He starts squeezing his stiffening cock through his pants. Chris slips the tip of his finger into Elliot's ass, sending him over the edge.

“Oh, God, Chris! Fuck, your mouth is hot. Yeah, that's right, baby, swallow every drop for me,” Elliot cries out. When he emerges from a fog of ecstasy, he opens his eyes and notices a man watching them. “Shit! I'm sorry... I... I... I,” he stumbles, thinking Chris' boyfriend might freak out.

Chris quickly turns around to see what's the matter. He spots Toby and smiles, “tastes just as good as I remember.”

Toby chuckles, “Looks like it. Nice to meet you, Elliot. I'm Toby.”

“Hi. Good to meet you too. I... we... um...,” Elliot fails to find his words.

“You're fine. I know all about your close relationship. Chris divulged each detail last night. I don't judge. I think it's delicious,” Toby grins, rubbing the stiff rod in his pants more firmly. 

“Fuck, I have some terribly thrilling plans for both of you,” Chris moans.

“Not yet, you don't. I wish to be a spectator, for now,” Toby winks.

Chris takes Elliot by the hand, escorting him up to the bedroom. Toby follows. Chris clicks on the bedside lamp. He embraces Elliot, kissing him ravenously. The wet sound of their tongues dancing together fills the room. Toby sits in a chair in the corner of the room. He unbuttons his shirt, playing lazily with his nipples as he watches his boys. 

“You enjoy toys, Elliot,” Chris questions with a sly smirk.

“Never really used any. Except for using a vibrator on my ex-wife, I'm a toy- virgin,” Elliot admits, cheeks turning a rosy pink.

“You won't be after tonight,” Chris strokes his cheek. “I'll be gentle, promise.”

Elliot sighs happily. He sucks Chris' bottom lip into his mouth, adding a little nibble. Chris knocks his brother onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He nimbly flicks the buttons open on Elliot's shirt, helping him out of it. He massages El's perfect chest, more muscular than he remembers. Elliot pushes up against his touch. Chris dips down, applying suction to each nipple, right, then left. He plants soft kisses down Elliot's stomach. Elliot gives Toby a shy glance when he sees him watching from the chair. He's never had someone spectate before. 

“Tobe, can you grab the blue gem for me, please? And the lube,” Chris requests.

Toby stands up, wandering over the the dresser. He opens the second draw and clutches an object that fits in his hand. Elliot isn't entirely sure what it is. He picks up a large bottle of lubrication and hands everything to Chris.

“What is that,” El asks his brother softly.  
“It's a butt plug,” Chris chuckles. “Never seen one before?”

Elliot's face, neck, and chest turn bright red, “No. I um... I've never been curious before.”

“It's okay, baby, you'll like it,” Chris affirms. He places his hands on Elliot's hips, “roll onto your stomach. Come on. Up on your knees, rest your face on a pillow. That's right, spread your legs a bit, so I can sit between them.” Elliot follows Chris' instructions. “Good boy,” he soothes, petting his thighs.

Elliot feels so exposed, dick bobbing stiffly between his legs. A cool breeze whispers over his uncovered asshole. He shivers, not sure if it's embarrassment or arousal as this point. Chris brushes his thumb over Elliot's hole, listening to him groan.

“Ever been eaten out,” Chris coos.

“No,” Elliot mumbles.

Chris dips his head, running his tongue from behind Elliot's balls, up to his tailbone. Elliot moans loudly. 

Toby laughs softly from his chair, “Been there, El. The first time Chris ate me, I think all of Oz heard it”

Elliot groans. Chris licks indulgent circles around El's entrance. He massages those firm, glorious globes of flesh on either side of his face. He sucks at the skin. Chris dips his tongue inside of Elliot, just enough to start stretching him. He nestles his face as firmly as he can against El. His chin lays right behind Elliot's balls. Chris utilizes his chin to knead his twin's prostate from the outside. 

“Fuck! Christ, Christopher! Don't stop,” Elliot shrieks.

Chris moans, driving his tongue in deeper. He suddenly pulls away. Elliot quickly looks back to figure out why he stopped. Chris is applying lube to two fingers. He jabs the digits into Elliot and his face hits the pillow. This does nothing to muffle the howling of pleasure and pain. Chris keeps his fingers still until he feels the muscles relax. He curls his fingers, aiming for the button that will send El to heaven. He uses the thumb of his other hand to stimulate the prostate from the outside again. 

Toby approaches the bed, wanting a closer seat to the action. He sits on the edge of the bed. He presents Elliot with two fingers. “Suck, El. Suck hard.”

Elliot opens his mouth for Toby's fingers. He licks them, at first, then starts to suckle. The more ferociously Chris moves, the harder Elliot sucks. Toby throws his head back, rumbling loudly. The suction and heat are highly stimulating. When Chris taps El's naughty spot, Elliot gags around Toby's fingers. Right before Elliot reaches the point of no return, Chris stops all stimulation. Seeing Chris stop, Toby quickly pulls his fingers away. 

“Fucccckkkk! Why'd you stop,” Elliot growls.

Chris smirks, “It's not time to orgasm yet.” After a moment, Chris slips the butt plug into Elliot, watching him wiggle at the stimulation. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Elliot responds.  
“T, what do you think about the clamps,” Chris questions.

“The matching blue tear drop gems, yes,” Toby agrees. “How much stimulation do you think he can handle, this being his first time?”

“We'll find out soon,” Chris laughs. He licks up Elliot's spine, watching him shiver. Chris rises up onto his knees. “Get over here, babe,” he demands. Elliot carefully pushes himself up. He kneels in front of his brother, whimpering with every movement. “Enjoying the plug,” Chris questions, knowing the answer.

“Yes. A little weird, but I enjoy it,” Elliot whispers.

The twins are nose to nose, chest to chest, in the center of the bed. “I could get used to this,” Toby purrs as he hands the nipple clamps to Chris. He climbs onto the bed behind Chris. He slips his shirt over his head. He reaches around Chris' waist, opening his jeans, tugging them off his hips. He helps Chris out of his pants, leaning to one side, then the other. “Perfection improved upon. Have fun, boys.”

Kissing Elliot tenderly, Chris begins toying with his nipples. He manhandles them into tight, stiff nubs, while licking into El's mouth. A gentle tug as he sucks his soft bottom lip. He mouths his way across Elliot's jaw, down his neck, and over his shoulder. He pulls away, wanting nothing more than to continue. The need to inflict pleasure on Elliot is stronger. 

Chris loosens the clamps, attaching one to each nipple. He twists the screw enough to cause a small pinch. Elliot jumps. “You okay? Is this too tight” he asks.

“I'm fine. It's not too tight, just new,” Elliot breaths.

Chris twists the clamps just over half way as tight as they go. Elliot releases a cry that goes straight to Chris' cock. “I think that's enough for now.”

“I can still take more,” Elliot huffs, blue eyes blazing with arousal.

Chris and Toby share a knowing smile. “Trust me, that's enough for now. They'll become more tender as they stay on,” Chris explains, flicking the tear drop gems. “Lay down for me. You're turn to open me up. I can't wait for that pretty mouth on me.”

As Elliot get comfortable, he asks, “how do I...?”

“You ate your ex's pussy, right,” Chris inquires.

“Many times,” Elliot replies.

“Same idea. Basically,” Chris explains.

“Got it,” Elliot responds, flickering his tongue out at Chris.

Chris settles one knee on either side of Elliot's head, facing Toby at the end of the bed. Elliot spreads Chris' voluptuous ass open, lapping over the exposed knot repeatedly. The rumble starts deep within Chris's chest, emerging as a near growl of delight. Toby takes his time undressing as he watches the guys. He settles back down on the end of the bed, stroking himself in time with the moans. He groans and sighs the more excited he becomes.

“Oh fuck, El, I want your dick. Let me ride you,” Chris cries out.

“Yes,” is all Elliot can manage to say.

“Guys, I've changed my mind on merely watching. May I join,” Toby questions, penis throbbing with need.

“Yes,” the twins blurt out at the same time, laughing when they do.

“Chris, swap places with El,” Toby instructs. 

The guys stare at Toby quizzically, but only for a moment. They trust they'll be thrilled with his plan. He takes Elliot by the hand, moving him in front of himself, facing Chris. Picking up the lubrication, he flips the cap and squeezes an ample amount into his palm. Toby starts nibbling the side of Elliot's neck. El tips his head back against Toby's shoulder, reaching back to hold onto him. Toby presses his bare body against Elliot. He wraps his arm around his hip, applying the lube in slow stroking movements. Chris scratches El's lower belly, watching the men he loves most play. 

Toby hands Elliot the bottle of lube. “Slick Chris' ass up generously.” Chris gasps as the cool gel is applied. “Now push his knees up towards his chest and plunge your dick into his hot body,” Toby whispers into El's ear.

Elliot positions Chris and carefully pushes his way passed the ring of muscles. Chris squirms, moaning at the welcome intrusion. Elliot takes his sweet time working in and out of Chris' heat.

“Good boy,” Toby praises, rubbing Elliot's hips and lower back. “Don't stop, I'm just removing the plug,” he warns. 

“Do stop,” Chris demands. “He needs a moment, Tobe.”

Elliot growls, “ I was so close.”

“I know,” Chris smirks, “That's why I stopped you.” He caresses his biceps, “Soon.”

When Elliot is no longer on edge, Toby pops the plug out. He slips his erection into Elliot's ass. Elliot can't help but move his hips again. They find their rhythm. The room fills with the sound of skin slapping sweaty skin. The melody of three panting, moaning, sexually charged men rings out. Chris notices his twin quickly moving to the finish line. He extends his arms, taking hold of the nipple clamps. Toby angles for El's prostate, nudging it, and causing El to see stars. Toby pounds harder into Elliot. Elliot fucks Chris with frantic, rough thrusts. Just as Elliot hits his peak, Chris tears the clamps from his chest, coming with his twin. The blissful cries send Toby spiraling to his own orgasm, filling Elliot to the brim.  
Chris' legs fall open, allowing Elliot to flop, exhausted, onto him. When he recovers enough, Elliot shifts to lay next to Chris, on his left side. Toby cuddles Chris on the right side. Both men rest their heads on Chris' chest. Chris pets their hair, tranquility consumes him.

“Thanks, Tobe,” Chris says as he kisses the top of Toby's head. “I love you.” He turns to kiss Elliot's head, “I love you, El. I'm glad you're here and I never want to lose you again.”  
Toby tips his head up, kissing Chris' cheek. “You don't need to thank me. I only ever want you to be happy. I love you, too, baby.”

“I'm not going anywhere. I love you, too, Chris,” Elliot responds, planting a kiss upon Chris' chest.


End file.
